Out in the Open
by Lady1Venus
Summary: What if Allura and Keith realized there feelings earlier. Here's my version on how they admit their feelings. Set in 1st season. Completed but status may change


**Out in the Open **

Author's Notes_ – What if Keith and Allura admitted their feelings towards each other? This is my take on how that would have happened. This story immediately follows at the end of the episode "The Sleeping Princess". For those who do not remember the episode, Princess Allura is claimed to be dead but she is just under a spell by Hagar so Lotor could kidnap her. But the plan was foiled when Pidge follow the carriage, holding Allura's coffin. It was the only episode that neither Voltron nor the lions are in._

_I have had a lot of practice with writing, since I write stories of another Japanese animation show but I haven't quite worked out all my writing bugs. This story was type in 2001. _

-

After the Voltron force was back at the castle, the people of Arus were relieved to know that their princess was actually still alive. Coran and Nanny were furious that they fell for a Hagar and Lotor's trap making everyone believe that she was dead. If it weren't for Pidge following the carriage and the rest of the Voltron members following Pidge, Princess Allura would be in the hands of Lotor, crown ruler of planet Doom.

To let the people of Arus know, Coran made an announcement the minute he heard that Allura was still alive. The Voltron force contacted the Castle right after Lotor retreated back to Doom and told Coran what had happened. Upon hearing that Allura was okay, Nanny crumpled to her knees and cried in joy.

When all the excitement was over, the Voltron force went to the observation lounge to hang out for the rest of the evening. Allura wanted to have some time alone but the force was not going to let her have anytime alone.

"Allura, are sure you are all right?" Nanny asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Nanny, I'm fine," Allura said. "I have my friends around me. Lotor isn't even on the planet anymore."

"All the same," Coran said, coming into the room. "I think it would best for you to have someone in your room tonight to be sure Lotor has gone back to Planet Doom."

"Coran, I don't think that's necessary," Allura protested. "Besides, we were all out in the meadow when Hagar's cat cut my hand with the knife."

"Nevertheless," Keith interrupted. "It would be safer for you to have someone with you for tonight."

"I don't think Lotor will come back," Allura said. "He would know that double security would be around me for a little while."

"We can never underestimate our enemies, Princess," Lance said. He knew the Princess wasn't going to go to bed tonight alone and he was going to make sure Keith was the one with who'd be with her. He had noticed for the past couple months that Keith started having feelings for her and it really showed when Allura had her funeral earlier that day.

"Keith," Coran said. "You seem to be the best person to keep on the look out for Lotor. I think you should stay with her."

Nanny whipped her head around at Coran and was about to protest. Coran could see her disapproval.

"That would be a good idea," Lance vouched for his friend. "In my opinion, Keith seems to be the most logical person for the job. He has dueled and fought with Lotor."

Keith turned and glared at his friend. Giving him the look like 'What are you up to?'. Lance just looked back up from his friend and smiled.

"Keith," Coran said getting Keith's attention from Lance. "This is the best choice. From what I've observed in the last few months, you are strong and determined when it comes to Allura's safety. I can't see why you cannot stay with her tonight."

_I can think of one reason_ Keith thought. _If I stay with her, I may develop more feelings for the Princess and I can't love her. She's a Princess and I'm not a royal. But if I don't agree, Lance will keep pushing the subject. Why does he want me to be with her?_ "All right. I'll stay with her."

"Good," Coran said. Nanny was about to protest but Coran turned to her, "Nanny, it's the right choice. Now let's leave the team so they can unwind after today's events."

As Nanny and Coran left, Keith looked at his best friend and he could see triumph look all over his face.

"Hunk, Pidge," Keith said without looking at his other friends. "Stay here with the Princess. Lance, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

Lance saw the Voltron's leader anger and knew it was about him agreeing with Coran. With a shrug, he headed out of the room and into the hallway. Keith was right behind him.

Allura was quite confused as to why Keith was angry all of a sudden. When the two young men disappeared out of the room. She sat down on the large sofa and began to read a book that was on the table. It was a book that she started reading the evening before she placed under the spell.

-

Out in the hall, Lance tried to ask Keith what was wrong but he wouldn't answer. Keith started to walk down the hallway to another room. The room looked to be a small sitting room. From the furnishings in the room, the sitting room was only used when an important visitor was visiting. Once inside the room, Keith ended the silence.

"Lance, what the hell are you up to?" Keith demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lance said innocently.

"Don't give me that," Keith said angrily. "You vouched for me to stay with the Princess tonight and I want to know why."

"So that is what this is about," Lance said. He walked over to the large window in the room. "Keith, how much longer can you keep up this charade?"

"What?"

"You are falling head over heals for the Princess," Lance said.

Keith was surprised at Lance's forwardness. Through the window, thanks to the darkness outside the castle, Lance could see that Keith was caught off guard.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about."

Lance turned back to his friend. "Keith, I know you better than most people. We grew up together. Sometimes, I know you better than you know yourself. You are falling in love with her."

"What makes you say I'm falling for the Princess?" Keith asked, trying to get out of the awkward position.

"Oh no you don't," Lance said, walking over to his Captain. "You're not getting out of this one."

_Damn, he knows me too well_, Keith thought.

"Keith, I'm only saying this because I'm your friend. You love her and this is a perfect opportunity to start showing your affections for her."

Keith sighed in defeat, there was no way out of the situation except to admit it. "She's a Princess and I'm a pilot," Keith said in defeat. He walked over to the window and leaned his hands on the guardrail. The guardrail was to keep people for leaning against the glass.

Lance walked back over to the window and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is a perfect chance to prove to Coran and Nanny that you are a good man for her and probably the best."

"Even if I was able to convince Coran that I am a good man for Allura, Galaxy Garrison would never allow me to have any type of relationship with the Princess. Besides, what would happen if we were transferred out of here?"

"Keith, you worry too much," Lance said. "If Coran gave you his blessing to be the Princess, he would do everything in his power to make sure Galaxy Garrison doesn't transfer you. Not to mention, the good King Alfor."

"What would he have anything to do with this?"

"You forget, though he is dead, he watches over the planet quite closely. His spirit has helped us in many ways. He gave us permission to fly the lions and form Voltron, he's saved his daughter on a few occasions especially when it came to the phony Prince Bokar and when Hagar tried to kill the Princess."

"Your right, Lance about that King Alfor watches over his planet, but…"

"I don't want to hear the 'buts'. There is no way you are going to try and pull the wool over my eyes."

Keith turned back to his friend. "I've never been able to pull the wool over your eyes Lance, even when we were kids. We better get back with the others."

The two young men left the room without another word. Over in the shadows, a spirited figured appeared in the room. He watched the Voltron leader and best friend leave the room.

"You are right on that one, young man," the figure said. "I do you owe all of you my gratitude and if I was alive I would. Also if I were alive, Keith, I probably would give you permission to be with my daughter. You have proved your worthiness to me when it comes to protecting her and Planet Arus. You are good with my daughter."

King Alfor stood a little bit longer and then disappeared as a maid came into the room to clean.

-

In the observation lounge, Princess Allura was still sitting on the sofa but was no longer reading. Instead she was watching her of her friends, Hunk and Pidge have a game of chess. After the Voltron force had landed on Arus and brought back Voltron, Galaxy Garrison had a carrier bring the team's belongings. Among the belongings were entertainment, board games, card games and more. Allura was quite amazed at Earth's style of entertainment.

"It's your move," Pidge said. He had just put Hunk in Check.

"Pidge you are one little sneak. You know that," Hunk said. He was getting frustrated from losing.

"What does 'Check' mean?" Allura asked.

"It means that if Hunk doesn't move his king, I win," Pidge answered, smiling.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lance asked as him and Keith entered.

"Hunk and Pidge are having a game of chess," Allura answered. She noticed that Keith was no longer angry.

"And Hunk is losing," Pidge said.

With a smile, the two boys walked over to the game. Keith sat beside the Princess and Lance kneeled on the floor between the boys playing chess. Lance surveyed the game for a few minutes.

"This is a close game," Lance said. "One wrong move and you lose Hunk, but you move the right way, you can win."

"What?" Pidge looked down at his few remaining men and saw the move. He looked back to Lance, "Don't you dare show him."

Lance placed his hands in the air. "I won't, I promise but I play the winner."

"Oh, great," Keith said. "Lance playing, no one else will win."

"Why is that?" Allura asked.

"No one has yet ever beaten me," Lance smiled.

"Oh," Allura said. She turned her attention back to the game. She was acutely aware how close Keith was actually to her.

A few minutes longer, and Hunk decided on his move. As he moved towards his man, and placed his man to the next move, he could see Pidge smile in triumph. He knew it was the wrong move but he couldn't find any other. Finally he saw the move Lance mentioned that would put Pidge in checkmate. In quick motion, Hunk changed his move and placed his man for checkmate.

"Checkmate!" Hunk said smiling.

He looked to his friend and saw his jaw dropped. Pidge was shocked that Hunk found the move.

"Way to go Hunk," Lance said. He picked up the chessboard and moved it in his direction and started to set up the men. "My turn."

Smiling, Allura stood. "Well I think I will turn in for the night. Good night boys."

Keith stood and looked at Lance as his smile broadened. As Allura started heading towards the hallway, Keith followed. Before he left the room, he turned back to his friends and saw Lance give him two thumbs.

Keith rolled his eyes and left. _There is no way he's ever going to let me live this one down. First thing in the morning he's going to start hounding me in how it went._ Keith thought.

When Keith and Allura got to her room, Keith stopped at the door.

"Coran wants you to stay in my room," Allura said.

"I know," Keith said. "You go in and change for bed. When you are changed, let me know and I'll enter."

"Keith," Allura blushed. "I have a private bathroom. I can change in there." Allura's blush became more noticeable.

For the sake of argument, Keith entered the room. When the door was closed, Allura quickly went over and grabbed her nightdress from a nearby chair and went into the bathroom. When she emerged a couple minutes later, Coran was in the room. She silently watched as Keith and Coran talked. Neither knew she was in the room. She could not hear what they were saying.

When Coran left, she seen there was a cot over by her bed. On the cot was pair of pajamas. She presumed it was for Keith. When she knew Coran was gone, she came completely out of the bathroom.

"Keith, why was Coran just here?" Allura asked.

The sound of her voice started Keith. He turned to her and blushed seeing at what she was wearing. She was wearing her cotton blue nightgown.

Getting over his blush, he said, "He came in to bring the cot for me to sleep on. He also thinks I may have to sleep in here for a couple days just to make sure Lotor did not come back."

"Oh," Allura said. She was getting irritated at hearing Lotor's name so much this evening. He almost had her and she was glad that she was safe in her own room.

Without another Word, she got into bed. Glancing up, she saw Keith enter the bathroom. She blushed once again when she realized why he went in there. When he came out, he was wearing his blue pajamas. He got on his cot and Allura turned out the light.

-

Allura was running through the trees. From her breathing, she was running away from someone. As she ran, she didn't see a rock in the middle of the path and she fell to the ground. Once realizing that she was on the ground, she tried to crawl away but something got a hold of her.

She started to struggle against the person holding her but there was no way for her to escape. She was trapped.

"You will be my bride," the man said. Allura was turned to be face to face with the Prince of Planet Doom. "I will have such pleasure in having you in my bed."

Suddenly, Lotor was hit in the head and Allura fell to the ground. While Lotor was down, Allura crawled away from him and smacked into a tree that is when she was able to see her rescuer.

Lotor, after recovering from the ground, got back to his feet and faced his attacker in fury.

"You will never have the Princess as long as I'm alive," his attacker said.

"That will soon be remedied, Voltron Captain," Lotor spat.

Lotor swung out his laser sword and attacked Keith. Keith stood his ground with sword in hand. As Lotor's sword came charging down towards him, Keith swung his sword up to meet the laser blade.

With a sound, Keith bolted right up from his cot in cold sweat. It took him a few minutes to register that he was in Allura's room. _My god, it was a dream, a dream that could come real._

Getting out of bed, Keith walked over to the Princess's bed and watched her sleep soundly. The full Moon was shining on her golden tresses, which were spread across her pillow. She looked like a goddess. A small smile crept on the Captain's lips as he watched her sleep. It was very rare to actually see her sleep.

"I'll protect you with my life," Keith whispered. But his whisper woke the Princess.

She opened her eyes to see Keith standing over her. Through the Moonlight she could see his concern.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," he said. He had hoped that she would go back to sleep but she wasn't going to. She sat up in bed and asked again what was wrong. "I told you nothing."

"I don't believe you," she said firmly. "From what I know of you, you do not get up in the middle of the night not unless something is bothering you or it's your friends. Now, I want you to answer me. Please, tell me."

In defeat he asked, "May I?" He was gesturing if he could sit on the bed. He watched her nod and he sat down and proceeded to tell her about his dream. "But like I said, it's nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Allura said. "You dreamt that Lotor came after me and you came to my rescue. And when you realized that it was just a dream, you went to make sure I was still here."

"It's silly," Keith said. He turned his head away from the Princess. But only long enough for her to place her delicate hand on his chin and turn his head to face her.

"It's not silly. I like to think of it as brave and considerate of you for making sure that I'm here," she said softly.

Keith started feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure if should act at what his feelings were telling him. At the same moment, Allura was having the same struggle. She wasn't sure if she should act on her feelings as well.

But before either of them knew, their heads stared to get closer. Their foreheads touched when Keith realized what they were doing. For a few minutes he stared into Allura's large deep pools of blue eyes and started to think things through.

_What the hell am I doing? I was about to kiss her. But I can't. But she also was leaning towards me. It's like she wants me to kiss her but I'm just a pilot _Keith thought.

Allura on her part stared into his deep brown eyes. _I hope he kisses me. He would be the first man to kiss me._

"Keith…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Allura…we…" Keith tried to reason but it was no use. His feelings were winning over reasoning and his better judgment. He closed his eyes and leaned his head further towards her until he felt her lips.

The kiss was gentle, barely touching. For a couple minutes, his lips brushed against hers in a gentle caress. Allura was getting impatient. Though she was enjoying the feel of the butterfly kiss, she wanted to feel his full lips. In a forward motion, Allura leaned in closer until her lips were fully on his.

When her lips completely touched his, he lost it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. To make sure she didn't lose her balance, she wrapped her arms went around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Minutes that felt like an eternity, Keith moved away from her. He untwined her arms from his neck and placed them on the blanket.

For a few minutes longer, neither spoke. They just stared at each other, allowing their eyes to admit their feelings. Keith stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. Allura got up out of bed ready to hear him say something about the kiss. From the way he moved away from her, she knew that he was going to say that the kiss shouldn't have happened. She walked over to him.

"Keith?" she said softly.

Keith turned back to her and grabbed her hands. "Allura I have something I must tell you. I wouldn't normally say this but from that kiss, I can't hold it."

"No, I don't want to hear it." Allura was now angry. "You are going to tell me that the kiss was a mistake." She turned away so he wouldn't see the tears.

"No, no," he rushed on. He grabbed her arm, gently but firmly, and turned her back towards him. With his other hand, he lifted her chin so she'd look at him in the eyes. "You have it wrong. But have to admit, the kiss shouldn't have happened but it did. Both of us wanted the kiss."

Allura looked at Keith in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying." Keith looked up for a moment and stared back in her eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I have fallen in love with you."

Allura gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. She had only known this man for a few months and now he was proclaiming his love. For a few minutes longer, neither said anything.

During that time, Allura sorted out her feelings for Keith. And what she came up with was the same thing. She loved him as well. "Keith, I have…I love you."

For a moment, Keith was taken aback at her words but when he searched her eyes and saw the love in them, he pulled her close and kissed once again. This time the kiss lasted longer and was deeper than the first. When they stopped kissing, they were both breathing heavy from lack of oxygen. Allura's knees gave away to rubber and Keith swiftly caught her and picked her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Before she could utter a gasped, he kissed her again. The kiss was brief. He walked her over to the bed and placed her gently back down. Without saying a word, he placed that blankets back on her and silently instructed for her to go back to sleep. When she was comfy, he went back to his cot and back to sleep, this time having a good dream of him and his Princess.

Deep in the shadows, a spirited king watched them. He knew they had a long way to go to prove they were meant for each other. He was a little displeased at how the two admitted their feelings but his disturbance was gone when he seen how gentle Keith was and how he never really stepped his boundary with the Princess in her room. The king disappeared again so he could watch his daughter and friend in a better area, their dreams.


End file.
